


The Firstmaster Chairholder of the Board and the Personal Security Consultant

by Liadt



Category: Kaldor City
Genre: Kiss or Die, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robots made them do it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firstmaster Chairholder of the Board and the Personal Security Consultant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



> From the prompt Iago/Uvanov by Clocketpatch.

As night fell, the Great Emptiness blew down the main road of the business district in Kaldor City. It was a pleasant wide street, lined with gleaming skyscrapers. The tall buildings funnelled the wind down the street and made the ornamental trees on the pavement bend at an alarming angle. The wind also tugged at Uvanov and Iago’s clothes as they walked briskly away from Company Central. Out of the corner of his eye, Iago spotted robots. He reacted quickly with an act of self-preservation.

“What are you doing? Stop it now or I‘ll send you to the ‘pits!” protested Uvanov.

“I’m trying to save our skins,” replied Iago.

“A hug would be just as convincing and less… Get off me!”

“With that many robots around I’m not taking any chances or would you prefer to die?”

****

Uvanov didn’t understand why Iago was considered so attractive. Perhaps there must be something in smelling like an old leather sofa, that people found irresistible. He couldn’t deny Iago knew how to kiss though. Was Iago trying to turn him on as a joke? Well, it won’t work, he told himself and tried to focus on how glad he was of Iago’s body heat against the chill of the wind and the cold from the wall at his back. 

Iago suddenly broke off the embrace and pulled away. Uvanov staggered slightly and held onto Iago with a hand. It may be a cliché, but he was definitely feeling weak at the knees and wasn’t an amorous encounter between the boss and the bodyguard a cliché too? Uvanov decided he would start calling Iago his personal security consultant from now on and not his personal bodyguard. Although he was no longer sure how he defined “personal” concerning his relationship with Iago anymore.

****

Iago mentally scowled at Uvanov as he clung to him. Although Iago wanted to shake him off he didn‘t. He hadn’t wanted to go near Uvanov; from his considerable experience, people who were kissed by him invariably wanted more. If it had been one rogue robot Iago had seen, he would have chanced nothing more intimate than slinging an arm around Uvanov. Iago knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with several robots, so he’d had to take drastic measures to dupe the androids into thinking they were a couple.

Uvanov hadn’t wanted a romantic encounter either, judging by how he’d tried to wriggle out of Iago’s grip, when he had grabbed him. His irritating employer nearly managed to pull free, until Iago had moved him round so he could see what Iago had; a patrol of robots. Without a word, Uvanov stopped struggling, leaned back against the wall and let Iago kiss him. Uvanov being quietly compliant was odder than actually kissing him, in a way. He wasn’t used to facing someone with their eyes tightly screwed shut in distaste, waiting for him to make the first move, either. It wasn’t an expression that did anything for him. Iago promptly decided he’d have to do something to change Uvanov’s attitude.

Iago absent mindedly rubbed his lips with his finger. Surprisingly, Uvanov wasn’t as useless a partner as Iago thought he would be, if rather slow to respond. He’d had to whisper in Uvanov’s ear to tell him that acting like a frozen log while he, Iago, did all the work wouldn’t give the impression they were a mutually loving couple. 

Quite what had gone wrong in the robots’ programming that caused them to attack single people and leave couples alone Iago did not know. What Iago did know was that when he found out whose cack-handed computer skills had led to this current state of affairs he would find the most painful death for them he could. He was certain Uvanov would have some first rate ideas on how to prolong the culprit’s suffering. Great one kiss and I’m already planning things we can do together as a couple, thought Iago. He thought he knew better than to get involved with glorious leaders. Maybe he did have a type after all.

****

Iago frowned at Uvanov. Uvanov glared back at him. They were no longer afraid of robots.

****


End file.
